


[Podfic] Find the Right Words

by Milarca



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 1950s, 1980s, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, First Time, Idiots in Love, Language and Word Choice, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Science Bros, Science Fiction, Science Husbands, Stand Alone, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel is hard work, but altered realities and relationships are harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Find the Right Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Find the Right Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191220) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



**Title:** [Find the Right Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5191220)

 **Written by:** [Irisbleufic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic)

 **Read by:** [Milarca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca)

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9v2xjhd21h50fdi/Find+the+Right+Words.mp3) (64 MB) 

**Length:** 1:08:49

 **Song:** Magic by The Cars

 **Cover Photo** : [[here]](http://photos.pasadenastarnews.com/2016/01/13/photos-the-gamble-house-celebrating-50-years-as-a-museum/#1)

[[tumblr]](http://milarca.tumblr.com/post/137787269937)


End file.
